grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Chikara-Chikara no Mi
Chikara-Chikara no Mi (力力の実 Boost-Boost Fruit) is a Paramecia-type Devil fruit that gives the user super-powered physical abilities and makes their body glow. It enables the user to perform feats that no ordinary human could ever perform. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of the fruit is the power boost it grants the user. It gives the user superhuman physical abilities, such as superhuman strength, superhuman eyesight, superhuman senses, etc. Whenever activated, the user glows (showing that they are using the power) and becomes powerful enough to shatter diamond with a single punch. The user can choose when the fruit is active, but cannot choose how long the fruit is active for, so as such it could be active for 5 minutes or 5 hours, but the superhuman senses can be activated whenever, such as Mauricio, the current consumer of the fruit, always keeping the superhuman eyesight and smell on, for aid in his job as a look-out. Also, as with all other Devil Fruits, it takes away the users ability to swim. Usage The usage of this fruit is mainly physical, with the fruit increasing the strength and senses of the user to superhuman levels. This fruit also has a side effect of glowing whenever the consumer is using the fruits power, as displayed by the current consumer, Paradise R. Mauricio, but the glow is also a semi-defense ability, as it actually masks where the user is slightly, by warping the light around it. Techniques *'Shining Finger' (シャイニング指 Shainingu Yubi): Mauricio's signature move, Mauricio puts all his power into his index finger, and launches himself at the opponent with great force, the finger is powerful enough to tear through an opponents body. *'Shining Kick' (シャイニング''Shainingu kikku''): Mauricio launches himself into the air with a super-powered jump, and delivers a bone-shattering kick to the opponents face. *'Shining Punch' (シャイニングパンチ Shainingu Panchi): Mauricio runs with super-speed to the opponent, jump at the last second, and launches a barrage of punches at their ribs. *'Burning Finger' (バーニング指 Bāningu Yubi): Mauricio's second signature move, he charges his hand up with shining power so it becomes red-hot, then he launches himself at the opponent and strikes them with his burning-red hand. *'Burning Body Slam' (バーニングボディスラム Bāningu Bodisuramu): Mauricio hardens his shining skin, he jumps into the air and delivers a rock-hard body slam. *'Burning Burst' (バーニングースト Bāningu Bāsuto): Mauricio's light grows in brightness, before releasing in a flash, blinding the opponent with its magnificent luminosity. *'Shining Earth-shattering Sky-shocking Fist' (シャイニング石破天驚拳 Shainingu sekiha tenkyōken): Mauricio's signature special attack, he only uses this if he's angry, Mauricio charges his fist up with shining energy, he punches the ground, causing an earthquake, then he raises his fist into the sky, where it causes dark storm clouds to gather overhead, with lightning bolts striking all around the battlefield, Mauricio then launches himself at the opponent at in a shining flash, he grabs the opponents head and crushes it with his hand. *'Burning Exploding Heat God Finger Sword' (バーニング爆熱指シャイニングーソード Bāningu bakunetsu yubi shainingūsōdo): Mauricio's other special attack, he only uses this if he's completely raging with anger, Mauricio charges his hand up with shining energy till it is burning red, he raises his hand above his head, and a bolt of lighting hits his palm, the lightning travels down his body into the ground, shattering the ground in an explosion, Mauricio launches himself at the opponent in a burning flash, and strikes the opponent in the stomach, going right through their body, he then releases the burning energy into the opponent's body, causing an explosion. Category:Devil Fruits